


It’s What You Make Of It

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Friendship, Gen, Taverns, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody and Violet go into a port town to gather information.
Relationships: Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 5





	It’s What You Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Brody felt the cool morning air brush against her skin as she strolled up the stairs to the deck, her hand quickly covering her eyes to help them adjust to the sudden change in light. 

“Hey, Brody,” Violet walked over with some rope around her shoulder. “Gonna just drop this off then we can head into town.”

“Alright,” Brody gave a warm smile to her friend who gave a small smile in kind before disappearing below decks. It was their last day in Saltend Landing. Usually the different members of the crew would go into the town to enjoy a day away from sea and to finally feel solid land under their feet. But they were becoming tight on money and they needed to check out the town for any information where good trading spots were or any other useful information. Brody had volunteered to go along with Violet after the crew decided this. She figured it would be a good chance to see Saltend Landing and spend some time with her friend. Brody walked forward and was greeted with friendly waves by the two youngest members of the Ericson Pirates. Willy and Tenn were busy playing with Rosie who enjoyed the love and attention, barking energetically and hopping around when Willy tossed an old bone for her to fetch.

“Heading into town?” Ruby’s cheerful voice drew Brody’s attention over to the helm of the ship where the ship’s medic stood by Aasim who held a map in his hands. 

“That’s right, just waiting for Vi.” As soon as Brody had finished her sentence, Violet emerged from below decks, tucking away a small pouch of coins in her pocket. 

“Let’s go,” Violet mumbled, giving a final wave to the other street rats before jumping down onto the dock with a hearty thunk. 

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Brody flashed a final smile then ran down the walkway to catch up with Violet. The two walked in silence for a few minutes until Violet spoke up.

“So, tavern first?”

“Sounds good to me,” Brody smiled over to her friend then turned her eyes back to the town in front of her. It was a busy port. Children ran throughout the street giggling and playing with toy swords while some stalls were getting set up, ready for what they hoped would be a good day’s work. Some seagulls cawed and flew around in the crystal blue sky, hovering over the different nets that lay on the edges of small fishing boats. “This sure is a pretty town.”

“I don’t know,” Violet’s body language became more closed off. “It’s too similar.”

“Too similar?’ Brody glanced over at her friend with confusion.

“To the streets where I grew up. I have some good memories there,” Violet absentmindedly brushed her hand over the bracelet on her wrist, “But most aren’t.” 

Brody studied her friend and noticed the sadness in her eyes. She figured it would be best not to push the subject. Instead Brody tried to move the conversation elsewhere. “Well, how many ducats do we have for getting information?”

“Not much,” Violet shook her head. “Louis just loves buying sea shanties way too fucking much. Spouts some bullshit about how it makes us feel more like pirates now that we’ve got a name and all.” It had only been about two months since they had taken on the name of the Ericson Pirates. Since then Louis along with other members of the crew - mainly Mitch and Willy - had become determined to be the best pirates ever. ‘Be the pirates we want to see in the world’ is how Louis put it. But so far it just seemed to lead them into more trouble and more Wanted posters. Luckily, the Ericson Pirates weren’t known at Saltend Landing and they would like to keep it that way. 

“Well, the shanties do help with the long voyages,” Brody stated optimistically.

“I guess,” Violet moved towards the door of the tavern and held it open for her friend who gave thanks when she stepped in first. Once they entered the tavern became quiet for a moment, every eye on the pair of pirates before the patrons of the joint lost interest and resumed their conversation and drinking.

Violet led the way forward towards the barkeeper who was busy cleaning a wooden tankard mug. He glanced up from his task. “What can I getcha?”

“Information,” Violet took a seat on a stool and Brody soon followed suit. 

“Of?”

“Good port towns for trading,” Brody’s voice drew over the man’s attention. 

“And any other information that may help in making quick coin,” Violet added.

The barkeep placed down the tankard and cloth on the counter. “I may know of such information….” A smug expression covered his face, “For a price.”

Violet grumbled and took out some ducats, tossing the coins across the counter. The barkeep gave a small chuckle and picked them up, tucking them away in his shirt pocket.

“Heard the Harbor of Rary and Drumder Port are known for their trading and fair prices. Whether that be for selling or buying.” He resumed cleaning the tankard. “They’re out west of here, should be clear on any map. But,” His eyes suddenly glanced up and locked with Violet’s. “If you seek adventure, tales tell of a treasure far greater than any man can make in a lifetime. The location of which is on this scrap of paper.” The barkeep held a piece of paper in between his index and middle finger. Violet reached forward to take it, only for the man to pull back his hand. “For the right price.”

“Of fucking course,” Violet grumbled under her breath. 

“Excuse us for a minute,” Brody placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder and motioned over to the far corner of the tavern. The girls made their way over before bringing their voices down to whisper.“So, should we go for it?” Brody asked, the indecision clear on her face.

“I don’t know,” Violet crossed her arms. “It could be a load of shit.”

“True. We have followed some pretty bizarre coordinates in the past and have found ourselves thrown into one disaster after another.”

“On the other hand, we always get ourselves into trouble so it doesn’t matter whether it comes from, shitty information here or elsewhere. Besides,” Violet let out a tired sigh, “We don’t have many ducats left. So throwing away one or two coins won't make a huge difference if we get to a good trading port.” Violet glanced over at the barkeep who seemed amused by their predicament. “It just depends if we want to go on a potential wild goose chase.”

“Mitch and Willy would love that and the thought of finding long lost treasure would make Louis happy,” 

Violet shook her head. It seemed a poor motivation to do it to make the dumbasses of the crew happy, yet that’s where they were headed. “Let’s go for it.”

“Okay,” Brody nodded in agreement. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

The two walked over. Violet slammed down two ducats with an unreadable expression. “Two ducats. Take it or leave it.”

“Five,” The barkeeper crossed his arms with a frown.

“Three and I won’t kick your ass.” Violet snapped back.

The barkeeper snorted at her threat but one look into her eyes made it clear that she would do it. “Fine,” He flung the piece of paper towards Violet who snatched it up. Brody and Violet shared a small smile, proud of the negotiation. 

“Well, where to next?” Brody strolled forward and pushed open the door.

“I don’t know,” Violet shrugged. “I want to go back to the ship, but is there somewhere else you want to go?”

“Hmm,” Brody placed a hand on her chin, her eyes scanning the area before seeing a stand with different trinkets, bright and colorful. “Could we check out that stand?”

“Sure,” A ghost of a smile appeared on Violet’s lips when she saw the pure joy and excitement dancing in her friend’s eyes. When they started to make their way over there, however, both girls froze in their tracks for a moment before resuming their stroll again.

“We’re being followed,” Brody whispered over to Violet.

“I know. Looks like some of the guys that were in the tavern,” Violet nudged Brody’s side and motioned towards an alleyway. “Follow me.”

Brody immediately followed her friend who guided them while still maintaining a level of normalcy so the men following them wouldn’t catch onto the fact that Violet and Brody knew they were being tracked. When they had entered the shadows of the alleyway, they stopped. The men slowly walked towards them with blades drawn. “Turn around slowly and give us all your coin.” One of the men demanded.

“And that treasure map,” The other snapped.

Violet and Brody shared a quick glance. A plan formulated in their minds immediately. Brody turned to face the thieves and carefully took the coin pouch from Violet. With a quick flick of her wrist, she threw the pouch in the air. Spinning sharply, Violet decked the man on the right, sending him flying back and landing hard on his ass. Brody’s hand gripped the hilt of her rapier, sliding it out of its sheath. She knocked out the man’s knife from his hand and held the blade towards his throat.

“You’re… you’re pirates,” The man’s eyes darted between the two girls.

Violet crouched down and sent a hard hit against the thief’s face as he lay on the ground, knocking him out. 

“That’s right,” Brody spoke with a steady, commanding tone. “So if you don’t want to die, I suggest leaving.” 

The man took a shaky step back before sprinting off into the streets, leaving his companion behind as he struggled to create as much distance from Brody and Violet. 

Brody let out a shaky breath and sheathed her blade while Violet pickpocketed the unconscious man for all he was worth. When Violet was finished with her task, she turned around to talk to Brody. That was when she noticed that her friend’s hands were shaking violently. Brody’s breathing was uneven even though she was trying to steady it.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Violet made her way over. “Just take some deep breaths.”

Brody nodded and clenched her fists while she inhaled, releasing the pressure on her hands when she exhaled. Violet stood by her friend’s side patiently as she continued the technique that Ruby had taught all the crew members after Brody had her first panic attack in front of them. After a few minutes, Brody felt her anxiety decrease and her breathing return to normal.

“You okay?” Violet looked over with concern.

“Yeah,” Brody took another deep breath before giving a warm smile. “I’ve been getting a lot better ever since I joined you guys.” She leaned against the alley wall. “Well, for the most part. But definitely better than when I was back home,” Brody’s eyes became hidden as she turned her face downward. “Back then my anxiety and panic attacks were pretty regular. My father’s expectations really stressed me out. Made me feel pretty worthless if I didn’t fulfill his ambitions for me.” Brody’s eyes widened when she looked up at Violet. “Shit, sorry. Probably don’t wanna hear about that.”

“It’s fine. Parents can be…” Violet’s voice trailed off. Her eyes made it clear that her mind was elsewhere. After a few seconds, Violet shook herself out of her thoughts. “Anyway, it’s good to hear. Seems you don’t regret your choice to join us.” She looked over with a small smile, her back leaned against the wall opposite to Brody.

“I don’t regret it for a second. I’ve felt more free and happy than I ever did at home with my parents.” Brody’s warm smile faltered “Sounds bad to say that about my family.”

“Family is what you make of it. Doesn’t matter if you’re related by blood or not.” Violet paused, struggling between the option to share more or not. “My father stopped being my family when my mom died. Since then Willy, Mitch, Tenn...” Her eyes wandered down to her bracelet, a somber expression on her face. “And those that are no longer here became my family.” Violet took a deep breath. “Louis talks about how this crew is a family.” She rested her head against the wall, her eyes searching the skies above before glancing over at Brody. “Though it was bullshit at first, who knows. Maybe he’ll end up being right.”

“Heh, if it does, it will be the oddest family ever,” A lighthearted chuckle escaped Brody’s lips. “Four street rats, a warden’s daughter, a guard, a con man, a rich boy,his ex-servant and a dog.”

“Yeah, it is pretty weird,” Violet’s gaze turned away from her friend.

“But I hope it does become true,” Brody’s statement made Violet look over and lock eyes with her. “Becoming a family.”

“Mhm,” Violet mumbled, a faint smile on her face. “It would be.” With one final breath, she kicked herself off the wall and strolled forward, grabbing the coin pouch that she had taken from the thief and tossing it in the air. “Wanna head to the stand? You can buy whatever you want.” Violet snatched the pouch in midair with a smirk. “After all, he’s paying.” She gestured to the man on the ground.

“Sounds good to me,” Brody saw the smile grow on Violet’s face before she led them out of the alleyway. Walking alongside her friend, Brody’s eyes caught sight of the ship docked in the harbor. A family, one made of her own choosing. The thought made her heart swell with a warm and fuzzy feeling. It was a pleasant thought, one she truly hoped would come true.


End file.
